Lirio Blanco
by Jannoise
Summary: A sus quince años, Terra tiene su primer celo en lo que su segundo género termina de desarrollarse. Ahora, seis años después, cada celo comienza a ser más insoportable que el anterior, los supresores de hormonas cada vez teniendo menos efecto en él. Aqua, siendo el Alfa protectora que es, decide ayudar a Terra con su problema. [Omegaverse]
1. Parte 1

Eraqus intentaba ser un maestro ejemplar, realmente lo intentaba. Pasaba los días entrenando duramente a sus dos alumnos, haciendo que ambos se esforzaran en exprimir sus virtudes y tratar de minimizar sus debilidades, de tal forma que al llegar al momento de tomar la Marca de Maestría los dos pudieran pasarla sin problemas. En general se encontraba bastante contento con los resultados y Terra y Aqua eran alumnos ejemplares que daban lo mejor de sí para mejorar y hacer sentir orgulloso a su maestro. Terra, aunque podía ser algo terco y obstinado, también era un adolescente sensible que adoraba pasar tiempo con su compañera y su maestro, incluso podía decirse que era protector en ese aspecto. Mientras Terra viviera, nadie lastimaría a sus seres queridos. Aqua sin embargo era más independiente que él en esos aspectos. Por supuesto que ella los quería mucho a ambos, pero conocía las capacidades de ellos y sabía que no había nadie más capaz de protegerse en el mundo que Eraqus y Terra.

Y a pesar de intentar cumplir el rol de maestro y padre para ambos, había ciertas situaciones con las que Eraqus no contaba al momento de criarlos. Por ejemplo… la "charla" sobre sus segundos géneros. Ahora, él no discriminaba a los Omega ni mucho menos, pero cualquiera estaría de acuerdo que criar a uno podría ser bastante pesado por todo lo que aquello implica. Al igual que cualquier padre común y corriente le habría encantado que sus dos alumnos jamás desarrollaran su segundo género y se quedasen igual que como los había adoptado de niños, pero como bien sabemos no siempre se puede obtener lo que uno desea.

La pesadilla de Eraqus (y posteriormente de Terra) comenzó poco después de que el joven cumpliera sus quince años, edad en la cual todo el mundo comienza su desarrollo sexual. Durante la última semana el muchacho había estado actuando de manera bastante extraña. Según Aqua el pobre no dejaba de estar irritable con cada cosa que le salía mal, ya sea dentro del entrenamiento o con su vida cotidiana, llegando a discutir con ella a los gritos por el más mínimo error que alguno cometía. Además, solía cansarse con más facilidad y comía más de lo que un adolescente de su contextura física debería ingerir en su vida. Quizás cualquiera podría haber visto estos síntomas y pensado "es la pubertad para cualquier chico beta. con sus cambios de humor y su sensación de incomodidad con todo" pero el maestro sabía que no se trataba de eso cuando un día Terra casi arremetió contra Aqua cuando ella entró a su cuarto sin permiso para pedir algo prestado, yendo mucho más allá del significado de "espacio personal".

Aún así no estaba completamente seguro de qué era lo que le pasaba. Las respuestas de Terra eran un simple "estoy bien" o "no siento nada raro" pero bien podría estar mintiendo para que ninguno se preocupara por su condición.

La pieza definitiva cayó en la tarde que los adolescentes practicaban la canalización de magia y los ataques mágicos, intentando dominar el uso de Piro y Hielo para hacer sus estocadas más poderosas. Terra no tenía una buena afinidad con la magia y siempre era un esfuerzo sobrehumano para él tener que hacer otra cosa que no fuera sacudir su keyblade de aquí a allá destrozando lo que hubiera en su camino, así que ya estaba acostumbrado a cansarse rápidamente en estas prácticas y quedarse sin aliento luego de unos simples hechizos. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal. El problema surgió cuando al final los dos decidieron tener un pequeño duelo para finalizar su práctica, el joven estaba a sus últimas pero aún así quería probarse a su compañera de doce años, así que comenzaron a luchar. Los primeros golpes no se hicieron esperar, ambos alumnos blandiendo sus keyblade e intentando tocar a su contrincante para ganar la pelea. Aqua utilizó una carga eléctrica para poder acercarse y darle una estocada estando frente a frente, pero su plan falló cuando Terra cayó al suelo adolorido apenas fue alcanzado por uno de los rayos. Comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo a la vez que abrazaba su abdomen, su keyblade cayendo de sus manos y desapareciendo en una estela de luz blanca. Retrocedió un paso asustada, creyendo que su compañero se encontraba así por su culpa, a la vez que su maestro llegó corriendo para socorrer al chico en el suelo. Lo hizo sentarse y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, haciendo que Aqua pudiera observar que Terra no paraba de sudar y respirar agitadamente para intentar calmarse.

— Vete a tu cuarto Aqua, el entrenamiento terminó por hoy —musitó Eraqus antes de cargar al adolescente y entrar al castillo por la gran puerta principal.

La pobre chica se quedó parada en el lugar, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Se sentía muy mal por haber hecho a algo que lastimara a su amigo, aún cuando los ataques que ella le daba generalmente no le hacían daño. ¿Por qué esta vez había sido diferente? Terra podría aguantar diez cargas eléctricas juntas y apenas recibir un rasguño, así era él. Deprimida, hizo desaparecer su keyblade y también marchó hacia dentro del castillo con la esperanza de que lo que sea que le hubiese hecho a Terra no fuese demasiado grave.

* * *

Eraqus suspiró. Al parecer al universo le gustaba reírse en su cara. Si apenas podía criar un chico Beta, ¿de dónde iba a sacar los conocimientos para criar a uno Omega? Él era un Alfa así que no podía usar la crianza que sus propios padres le dieron y tampoco le podía pedir consejos a su amigo Xehanort por exactamente la misma razón.

Terra estaba sufriendo su primer período de celo, ahora todo tenía sentido. Toda la semana anterior actuaba raro porque su cuerpo se estaba preparando para estos días en los que se encontraría más fértil que de costumbre. Soltó otro suspiro, esta vez en señal de derrota.

Logró hacer que Terra se durmiera luego de un rato de intentar calmarlo y bajarle la temperatura con paños húmedos una y otra vez, así que se permitió sentarse en una de las sillas del cuarto para pensar un rato. A partir de ese momento debería tener más cuidado con estas cosas, en especial considerando que por casi el resto de su vida tendría que pasar por una semana de celo dos veces al año. Él podría ir a otros mundos en cualquier momento y conseguirle algún inhibidor si así Terra lo quería, pero uno de los problemas era Aqua. ¿Sería completamente seguro para él aún con los supresores encima? No quería pensar mal de su adorada alumna y menos cuando aún le faltaban unos tres años para desarrollar su segundo género en su totalidad, pero ya había visto con sus propios ojos que los Alfa no pueden controlarse ante las hormonas alteradas de un Omega. Para él era un mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Cuando Terra estuviese listo formaría un lazo de por vida con alguien y sus momentos de celo se calmarían para siempre. Pero por el momento Eraqus estaba a su cargo y se haría responsable de simplificarle la vida al muchacho.

Se dio cuenta que casi se había quedado dormido en el asiento cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo alertaron de inmediato. Revisó que Terra siguiera durmiendo y, al verlo en la cama en una condición mucho mejor que la de antes, se permitió ir hacia la puerta y abrirla encontrando a Aqua del otro lado, con las manos en su espalda y una cara avergonzada. Eraqus le sonrió y llevó su dedo índice a los labios en señal de "shh", para que la pequeña entendiera que debía estar calmada dentro del cuarto. La hizo pasar y cerró la puerta lentamente para no hacer mucho ruido, yendo luego a la silla en la cual estaba sentado y palmando su regazo para invitar a que ella se sentara sobre él.

Aqua observó a Terra dormido por un instante y decidió hacer caso a su maestro, acomodándose entre sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor. Entre sus manos, las cuales antes estaban escondidas detrás de su espalda, se encontraba el peluche de gato favorito de Aqua, aquel que Eraqus le había regalado cuando ella llegó por primera vez a Tierra de Partida para poder verla sonreír. Lo abrazaba fuertemente y de vez en cuando su vista divagaba al chico dormido, intentando devolverla rápidamente para que no fuese descubierta.

Sin embargo, Eraqus sí que la había visto y no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa por el hecho. Comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de la chica y le sonrió cariñosamente esperando que eso la tranquiliza un poco.

— ¿Estás preocupada por Terra, pequeña? —inquirió por lo bajo sin detener las caricias.

Ella asintió lentamente. Levantó la vista para ver a su maestro y fue entonces cuando Eraqus pudo notar sus ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar. La pobre había estado encerrada en su cuarto sintiéndose culpable por la condición de Terra y él había estado muy ocupado para notarlo. Ahora se sentía como el peor padre de todos los mundos.

— ¿Está así por mi culpa? —preguntó en una voz cortada, ejerciendo más presión en su gatito de peluche en un intento de sentirse segura.

— No mi niña, por supuesto que no. De hecho lo que Terra tiene es algo por lo que tienen que pasar muchas personas, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Le besó la frente y Aqua no pudo evitar reír e intentar apartar la cara de su maestro con las manos.

— Maestro, ¡la barba! ¡Hace cosquillas!

Luego de unos segundos Eraqus se apartó y observó a la chica intentar limpiarse la frente con una mano para aliviar la sensación de cosquilleo, escena que le resultó bastante tierna y divertida.

— Terra solo necesita una semana para mejorar y todo volverá a como estaba antes, ya verás —ante el asentimiento de Aqua, prosigió—. Pero debes saber que no es la última vez que le ocurrirá esto, así que debes prometer que vas a ayudarme a cuidar de él cuando pase, ¿de acuerdo?

Aqua asintió eufórica. Su querido maestro le estaba pidiendo ayuda específicamente a ella para una misión extremadamente especial: proteger a Terra -la segunda persona que más admiraba en todo el universo- cada vez que él se encontrase en una semana de vulnerabilidad.

— ¡Sí señor! —añadió al final con una expresión decidida.

Se bajó al instante de la falda de Eraqus y se apresuró en llegar a la cama, arrodillándose en el borde para ver a Terra a la cara. Tomó su gatito y lo depositó dentro de la cama, haciendo que su cabeza sobresaliera de las sábanas como si el animal estuviese acostado junto con el chico.

— Chirithy lo ayudará a sentirse mejor. Conmigo siempre lo hace —le explicó a su maestro, quien solo la observaba con una sonrisa.

— Entonces ¿qué dices si dejamos a Terra descansar un poco y nosotros tomamos una deliciosa merienda para recuperar energías?

La alegría había vuelto a la cara de la pequeña, quien solo pudo asentir con felicidad y rápidamente dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación. Le hizo una seña con el brazo a su maestro para que se apurara, completamente ansiosa por comer algo después de la agitada tarde que todos habían pasado.

Eraqus se levantó de su asiento y se acercó primero a Terra, observándolo dormir por una última vez antes de ir hacia Aqua y acompañarla a la cocina del castillo, revolviendo un poco el cabello de la chica en el camino.

Ah, cómo deseaba que sus niños no crecieran nunca.


	2. Parte 2

_Huf huf._

Terra respiraba agitadamente. Su cuerpo dolía, estaba seguro de que si sus extremidades hablaran le pedirían a gritos un solo momento de descanso, aunque sea un segundo sentado en el suelo. Por más que quisiera hacerle caso, necesitaba toda su atención puesta en su contrincante y no en la molestia que sentía por sobreexigirse, a pesar de que su maestro incontables veces le había advertido de tener cuidado con eso. Su rival, su querida compañera y amiga Aqua, parecía mantener su compostura sin demostrar ni un solo grado de cansancio. Intentaba mantener una postura defensiva, dedicándose por el momento solo a defenderse como pudiera de la lluvia de ataques que recibía.

Ambos se observaron unos instantes, frente a frente. Aqua elevó su keyblade unos escasos centímetros y se preparó para embestirlo, acción que causó que Terra tensara todos sus músculos para preparar su guardia. Ella comenzó a tomar carrera y rápidamente se acercó a una gran velocidad, alistando su keyblade para darle una estocada en el pecho. Terra se preparó para el impacto, concentrando sus últimas fuerzas en sus brazos para poder defenderse-

— ¡Alto!

Los alumnos se detuvieron súbitamente ante el grito de su maestro Eraqus, quien se había pasado todo este rato observando el desempeño de ambos y tomando notas mentales de sus debilidades y fortalezas para poder explotarlas en sus futuros entrenamientos. Aqua se dio la libertad de soltar un suspiro e hizo desaparecer su keyblade en una ráfaga de luz, aprovechando para estirar sus músculos -primero los brazos, luego el torso y las piernas- y así dar por finalizado el entrenamiento del día. Terra, por su parte, bajó lentamente sus brazos hasta colocarlos a los lados de su cuerpo, su keyblade todavía en mano pues no tenía la energía necesaria para guardarla. Respiraba mucho más agitado que antes y su pecho no paraba de subir y bajar a una velocidad preocupante.

— ¡Eso estuvo genial! Aqua ¡eres asombrosa! ¡Fue increíble cuando bloqueaste el Impacto Crítico de Terra, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y cayera de un sentón al suelo!

Por el rabillo del ojo Terra observó a Ventus acercarse hacia su compañera y comenzar a hablarle animadamente sobre todo lo que había disfrutado de la pelea. Eraqus sonrió satisfecho. Sus alumnos estaban mejorando cada día y no cabía duda que pronto estarían listos para tomar la Marca de Maestría y así recibir el título de Maestros oficialmente.  
Sabía que tenía que incorporarse y acercarse al resto para poder charlar sobre el entrenamiento y retirarse a la sala común para un merecido descanso, pero su cuerpo no quería responder. Ya no solo estaba abrumado por el cansancio, sino que un calor intenso comenzó a inundarlo, recorriendo su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta la cima de su cabeza. Podía sentir su corazón latir agitadamente y unas extrañas palpitaciones en la zona justo debajo de su estómago.

— ¡Y entonces Terra utilizó su Carga Eléctrica para cercarse y- ¿Huh? ¿Terra?

La voz de Ventus lo ayudó a intentar concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea su cuerpo y la incomodidad que sentía. Viró su cabeza para ver a su amigo observándolo con confusión plasmada en toda su cara, justo delante de unos muy preocupados Aqua y Eraqus. Su maestro se acercó apresurado y lo ayudó a estabilizarse colocando un brazo en la cintura del muchacho. Lentamente lo guió hasta el suelo en donde Terra pudo sentarse, y fue ahí cuando realmente sintió el peso de su propio cuerpo y cuán aliviado estaba por descansar unos momentos. Eraqus puso su mano en la frente de su alumnio y al reconocer la alta temperatura que poseía, su ceño se frunció de manera inmediata.

— Terra, ¿es esa época verdad? ¿Te has tomado los inhibidores? —de repente la voz de Eraqus se sentía demasiado reconfortante para él.

— S-sí… Yo, yo los tomé pero…

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. De repente comenzó a sentirse invadido por tantos olores y sensaciones que se sentía abrumado. Era cierto que esa semana correspondía a su primer celo del año, pero se había encargado de tomar los inhibidores correspondientes e incluso se había permitido continuar con el supresor de hormonas para esa semana poder entrenar sin problemas. Quizás su situación tenía que ver con los anteriores celos, en donde a pesar de que no se sentía tan intenso como ahora, sí logró notar que la medicina que tomaba no lograba hacer efecto en su totalidad o al menos no tanto como él esperaba.  
Y ahora se encontraba en una situación comprometedora.

— Terra… —Aqua musitó, y fue en ese momento que los instintos de Terra despertaron.

Su voz hizo estremecer todo su cuerpo, un escalofrío recorriendo toda su espalda. Ella era un Alfa, él lo sabía, así que era de esperarse que se sintiera tan atraído hacia ella en su momento más vulnerable. Toda la esencia de Aqua comenzó a invadirlo de golpe, ahogándolo, logrando hacer que su corazón diera un salto y todas sus hormonas se alboroten mucho más. ¿Qué pensaría Aqua de él, allí tendido en el suelo y a merced de sus hormonas? Su cuerpo le pedía, le exigía, acercarse a ella, estar cubierto por su esencia de Alfa y quedarse allí por el resto de su celo, totalmente protegido. Involuntariamente, Terra sintió la presión que había en su pantalón.

Oh no, no no.

— Aqua… —Terra extendió su brazo en un inútil intento de alcanzarla.

Ella instintivamente también extendió su brazo en dirección suya. No lo hizo de forma consciente, así que entendió de inmediato qué tan grave era el asunto para sucumbir ante sus instintos de Alfa en lugar de ayudar a su compañero con su problema. Dio un paso al frente y pudo observar cómo Terra se estremeció al sentirla más cerca. Las feromonas que él largaba eran imposibles de resistir, se sentía intoxicada, solamente podía pensar en Terra y en cuánto lo necesitaba ahora mismo. Necesitaba acercarse a él, tocarlo, sentirlo, había algo que la llamaba a recorrerlo con la mirada, imaginando su cuerpo desnudo debajo de ella, logrando apaciguar sus hormonas porque él es un Omega y ellos sólo están completos con un Alfa que los reclama como suy-

— ¡Terra, espera! ¡Regresa! —el grito de Eraqus logró sacarla de su trance, justo a tiempo para observar a su compañero salir corriendo por las puertas del castillo portando su armadura completa.

Ambos Eraqus y Ventus se prepararon para correr detrás de él, pero Aqua reaccionó más rápido y salió en su búsqueda, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Ya no lo perseguía por instinto de sus hormonas, estaba demasiado lejos para que siquiera hiciesen efecto, pero aún así no estaba segura por qué intentaba alcanzarlo con tanta desesperación. Abrió la gran puerta de la entrada y comenzó a bajar la gran escalera de forma apresurada, observando impotentemente como Terra se montó en el vehículo de su keyblade y se dirigía al portal en el cielo, seguramente con rumbo a un mundo en el que esperaba no ser encontrado.

— ¡Terra! ¡Detente! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, presionando el mecanismo en su brazo para que su armadura aparezca en su cuerpo y ahorrar tiempo para alcanzarlo.

Él giró la cabeza y la observó por un instante, antes de retomar su acción y atravesar el portal desapareciendo de la vista de la muchacha.

Aqua chasqueó la lengua con irritación. Invocó su keyblade e inmediatamente la lanzó al aire, observando cómo se convertía en su propio vehículo y se acomodaba en el lugar donde Terra había estado parado en la espera de que su portadora lo utilice. De un salto la joven se apresuró a subirse a él y darle marcha, utilizando toda la potencia posible para alcanzar el agujero que amenazaba con desvanecer en el cielo.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor…

Sus súplicas al parecer fueron oídas por Kingdom Hearts o algún ser superior, pues el portal permaneció unos segundos más activo y le permitió atravesarlo justo antes de que se cerrase, dejándola varada en medio del espacio y rodeada de distintos mundos desconocidos para ella.

Terra ya se había adelantado a alguno de esos mundos y se estaba escondiendo, probablemente de ella. ¿Cómo se permitió actuar y pensar de esa manera? Él era un chico listo y seguramente sus instintos de Omega le hicieron darse cuenta de las intenciones de Aqua y por eso había huído del lugar, aterrado de lo que su compañera esclava de sus hormonas fuera capaz de hacer.

Necesitaba encontrarlo y arreglar la situación, aclararle que jamás pensaría en hacer algo que lo hiriera o no consintiera, que había hecho una promesa hace seis años atrás y planeaba no romperla. Pero por sobre todo, esperaba alcanzarlo y reconfortarlo. Poder abrazarlo y esperar que, con solo el hecho de estar a su lado, sus hormonas de Omega se calmaran y lo ayudara a que esa semana de celo sea al menos una tolerable.

A veces odiaba todo lo que el segundo género implicaba. Sí, las hormonas de Terra la hacían sentirse atraída hacia él involuntariamente, pero también se sentía atraída sin la necesidad de ellas.

Todo lo que hacía por él no era porque fuera un Omega, sino porque quería verlo sonreír y disfrutar de los momentos que tenían juntos. Siempre tenía el temor de que confundiese cualquiera de sus acciones por un acto inducido por las hormonas de Alfa que le exigían reclamar a ese Omega sin compañero, así como también temía que algún día no pudiese controlar sus instintos y lastimara a Terra de manera irreversible.

Eso no podría perdonárselo nunca.

Si él llegara a pensar mal de ella… Aqua estaba segura que se corazón se rompería.

Quizás todos sus problemas podrían solucionarse si simplemente lo marcara, bajando así su nivel de feromonas y solucionando casi todos los aspectos del celo que le hacían sufrir tanto dos veces al año. Pero no podía hacerle eso a Terra. Una marca era algo irreversible, un acto que debe realizarse con la persona que amas y te deja ligado a ella de por vida. Y aunque solucionase su problema anual, esas semanas las sufriría en el sentido que añoraría la presencia de su compañero tanto como para sentirse deprimido si no se encontraba cerca.

Ella debía encontrarlo y llevarlo a casa, donde Eraqus seguramente podría ayudarlo y mantener la situación bajo control, sin la ayuda que ella podía ofrecerle.

Con esos pensamientos en su triste corazón, fijó el rumbo hacia el mundo más cercano a su posición. Debía encontrarlo antes de que algo malo le pasara.

* * *

Terra aterrizó en un mundo desértico. No desértico en el sentido de mucha arena y poca agua, sino en el de que no se veía una persona a kilómetros de distancia. Había caído en medio de un denso bosque, repleto de altos y frondosos árboles y un suelo cubierto por hermosas flores de todo tipo de colores. Su primer instinto fue apartarse hacia un lugar donde predominara la hierba para no seguir aplastando las flores, teniendo cuidado de no hacer más daño del que ya había hecho. Un tronco caído reposaba a su lado, su copa hacía mucho completamente desaparecida. A unos metros de su posición un camino de tierra se hacía presente, adentrándose más en el bosque hacia algún lugar que no se podía observar bien.

Una vez calmado, la culpa por haber tratado mal a quienes solo se habían preocupado por él lo invadió. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, pensando brevemente en si Aqua aún lo estaba buscando o simplemente se había marchado de regreso al castillo a la espera de su regreso. Su corazón deseaba con toda intensidad que fuese lo primero, necesitaba sentir que era importante para ella, que valía lo suficiente para que saliera en su búsqueda y a pesar de que él deliberadamente la ignoró, seguir intentando llegar a él.

Dio un último vistazo al camino de tierra antes de comenzar a transitarlo.

Si tenía que ser sincero, a veces envidiaba cuánto verde podían tener otros mundos a comparación del suyo. Y no era como si Tierra de Partida no tuviese plantas ni flores, sino que siempre le pareció que podría llegar a tener más. Un bosque como aquel sería agradable de tenerlo en su mundo. Podría tomar sus descansos en medio de un claro, acompañado por los sonidos de los animales y bañándose en la débil luz del sol. Y eso no era todo; ¡podría llevar a Aqua y Ventus de picnic los fines de semana! Los tres pasando un hermoso día juntos, disfrutando de la comida y de la compañía del otro. Luego quizás Ventus se dormiría tal como acostumbraba, para después quedar a solas con Aqua; tal vez abrazándose ella le agradecería por el día que organizó y se lo demostraría con un beso-

Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello, un sonrojo visible en su cara.

No tardó mucho en dar con una pequeña cabaña de madera la cual echaba humo por su chimenea. A su derecha había un jardín de rosas muy bien cuidado, tiñendo el verde escenario con un tono rojizo. Una mujer anciana estaba de espaldas atendiendo del jardín, regando una hilera de flores mientras tarareaba una canción. Terra se acercó tímidamente.

— Disculpe…

La mujer detuvo su actividad y se giró curiosa.

— Oh, pero si es un apuesto joven —musitó con una risilla, cubriendo sus labios con la mano que tenía libre para intentar disimularla—. Tú debes ser el que viene a buscar mis pasteles, sí señor.

El portador no dio tiempo a responderle que no, no se trataba de esa persona, sino de alguien que por casualidad había encontrado su casa, porque la mujer ya prácticamente lo estaba arrastrando al interior de la misma.

Lo recibió el dulce aroma a pastel recién horneado, con una mezcla de vainilla y chocolate. De repente se sintió con mucha hambre. Amablemente fue guiado hacia la mesa y con educación procedió a sentarse en una de las sillas,sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

— Iré a preparar un poco de té —ella le pellizcó cariñosamente una mejilla y cruzó el gran arco que dividía la sala de la cocina, colocando agua a hervir para hacer el té.

— Um —Terra comenzó, buscando las palabras adecuadas — Yo no soy-

Mientras el agua tomaba su temperatura la mujer regresó a la sala con un pastel en sus manos, colocándolo justo en frente de Terra y colocando un cuchillo a su lado.

— ¡Es lindo tener visitas! Últimamente la gente del pueblo ya no se pasa por mi casa y me hace sentir bastante solitaria. Antes mi querido Richard me acompañaba, pero…

Sus ojos vagaron hacia una foto colocada en una repisa justo al lado de una gran ventana. Se encontraba acompañada por un lindo y cuidado ramo de rosas y un par de inciensos a su derecha. El hombre en la foto también se veía anciano, pero lo que más destacaba era su brillante sonrisa.

De repente Terra se vio incapaz de decirle a la mujer que no venía por ella o sus pasteles.

— Me recuerdas mucho a Richard cuando era joven —volvió a hablar, esta vez mirándolo a él—. Tienes la misma aura. Ya sabes, ese aura de querer ayudar a todo el mundo, ser sensible, siempre preocuparse por quienes te rodean. Además mi Richard también era un Omega —le brindó una sonrisa, a lo que el joven se sorprendió.

— ¿Lo era? —preguntó bruscamente—. Dígame, ¿usted es…?

—¿Alfa? Sí, lo soy. Nos conocimos cuando ambos entramos a la guardia del pueblo a los dieciocho años, hace ya más de setenta años. Muchos de nuestros amigos y hasta nuestros padres nos decían que hacíamos una linda pareja, ¿sabes? Pero nos tomó más de cinco años por fin comenzar a salir, a pesar de que nos habíamos enamorado a primera vista.

Terra guardó silencio.

— La historia es algo compleja —retomó la palabra la anciana, regresando a la cocina para retirar el agua del fuego y servirla en dos tazas—. No estábamos consciente de los sentimientos del otro y además, temíamos declararnos por temor a que el otro creyera que fuera por un Alfa/Omega y no por habernos enamorado de su persona. Es complicado para quienes salen con no Betas confiar plenamente en su pareja, quizás por la estigma de que se dejan llevar más por hormonas y emociones que un Beta normal.

Una taza de té fue depositada justo en frente suyo mientras que la mujer volvía a sentarse con su propia taza en mano. El joven simplemente no sabía qué decir. Era obvio que cada palabra le hacía recordar más y más a su problema con Aqua. En verdad quería intentar salir con ella, pero el miedo de que ella creyera que era sólo por ser Alfa jamás abandonaba su mente. Y si Aqua sólo accedía a salir con él por ser Omega… estaba seguro que se le rompería el corazón.

— Pero lo único que hizo falta al final fue sólo conversar con el otro. Tener una charla en donde pudiésemos hablar sobre lo que sentíamos y decir todo lo que queríamos decir. Te asombraría el poder que tienen las palabras —añadió antes de tomar un sorbo de té.

En ese momento Terra se sentía como un completo tonto. A pesar de lo simple y fácil que era esa solución, jamás se le habría ocurrido por cuenta propia. Para comenzar él no era muy bueno para expresarse verbalmente, prefería dejar que sus acciones hablaran por él, pero todo empeoraba cuando Aqua se encontraba en la misma sala que él. A veces solía ponerse muy nervioso y trabarse al hablar, empeorando drásticamente en esas semanas que estaba en celo por toda la esencia Alfa que lo invadía. Así que quizás fue por eso que nunca se planteó la idea de tener una conversación cara a cara con la joven.

— Por tu expresión puedo notar que no lo habías considerado —rió brevemente, a lo que Terra se sonrojó por haber sido descubierto—. Creo que de hecho necesitabas escuchar algo así, ¿me equivoco?

El joven sonrió, tomando un sorbo de té.

— ¿Sabía que no vengo por sus pasteles? —preguntó.

— ¡Pero claro! Cuando has vivido tanto como yo puedes notar ciertas cosas a simple vista. Por ejemplo, no mentía cuando dije que eras igual a mi Richard, ¿verdad? Puede que hasta te encuentres en el mismo predicamento, fufu.

Un suspiro abandonó los labios del morocho. Las personas siempre podían leerlo como un libro abierto, era un problema que jamás supo cómo arreglar.

— De hecho —la anciana continuó—, creo que es tu chica quien está en el bosque gritando, ¿me equivoco?

— ¿Huh?

Terra se levantó abruptamente de la silla, observando en dirección a la puerta que daba hacia el bosque, buscando oír algo. En efecto, casi al instante oyó los conocidos gritos de una mujer, que exclamaba "¡Terra!" por la zona. ¡Aqua aún lo seguía buscando!

Una sonrisa se coló en su rostro, tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo fue que apareció allí. La anciana volvió a reírse, esta vez levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia la puerta para poder abrirla, divisando rápidamente a la joven muchacha que gritaba en el bosque. Se acercó hacia ella y conversaron unos instantes, el joven no podía distinguir qué era lo que decían exactamente. Prontamente la anciana se marchó hacia la izquierda, rumbo a su jardín de rosas para seguir trabajando en ellas. Aqua observó hacia el interior de la cabaña y fijó su suave mirada en Terra, a quien un escalofrío lo recorrió al presenciar tan hermosos ojos azules. Le brindó una sonrisa sincera y se encaminó hacia el interior de la casa.

— Terra… —murmuró al pasar la entrada, deteniendo su paso—. Estás bien —suspiró aliviada.

— Sí, bueno —habló Terra, colocando una mano en su nuca por los nervios—. La señora fue amable en invitarme a su casa y servirme el té… y ahora que lo pienso no pude siquiera preguntarle su nombre.

Aqua rió por lo bajo. Se acercó hacia la mesa y se colocó justo en frente de su compañero, manteniendo la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo.

— Lo siento tanto por todo lo que ocurrió hoy —comenzó ella, sorprendiendo de gran manera a Terra—. La forma en que actué debió asustarte y por eso huiste del castillo. ¡Lo siento mucho! Le prometí al maestro Eraqus protegerte cuando te encontraras en tu celo, y pensar que fuiste a mí a quien temiste… no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberme dejado llevar, aunque fuera solo por un pequeño instante. No tengo palabras para expresar cuánto lo lamento.

— Wow, wow —el chico se apresuró en tomarla de sus hombros y hacer que eleve su cabeza, buscando esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba—. ¡Lo de hoy no fue tu culpa! Yo… me sentí abrumado, avergonzado, no debí haber actuado de esa manera. Supongo que que el celo fuera más fuerte que el normal no ayudó a calmar mis emociones. Pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

La sonrisa de Terra le brindó una cálida sensación en su pecho, lo que involuntariamente la hizo sonreír también.

— ¿Qué es eso de la promesa al maestro Eraqus? —inquirió el joven, algo confundido.

— Oh, pues… —Aqua rió nerviosa—. Fue durante tu primer celo, cuando el maestro te cuidaba mientras dormías. Fui a visitarte para saber cómo estabas. Allí le prometí que ayudaría a cuidarte cada vez que esto ocurriese. Y quizás el maestro Eraqus ya se haya olvidado de ello o piense que es algo tonto mantener una promesa que hice a los doce años, pero para mi es muy importante. Esa promesa lo es todo para mi.

Para cuando había terminado de hablar, el rostro de Terra se había cubierto de un rojo oscuro. El pobre muchacho parecía querer decir algo, pero se trababa una y otra vez como tartamudo. Esta vez la risa de Aqua fue sincera. Tomó las manos de Terra entre las suyas, apartándolas de sus hombros pero colocándolas entre medio de ambos, a la altura de sus pechos.

— Es por eso que rogaba que estuvieras bien, no podría perdonármelo si algo malo te pasara.

El joven tomó las manos y las juntó, apoyando su frente en ellas.

— Aqua… —comenzó casi en un susurro, pero Aqua logró oírlo—. Necesito decirte algo. La razón por la que huí… es que tenía vergüenza de que me vieras así. Un Omega indefenso, rindiéndose ante sus hormonas y el primer Alfa que se le cruce por el camino. No quería que la chica a la que amo pensara eso de mí.

Esta vez fue el turno de ella de sonrojarse. Lo último que esperaba era una confesión por parte de Terra, al menos no en una situación así.

— ¿Terra? Yo…

— Aguarda, déjame terminar —la interrumpió, aún sin levantar la cabeza—. No quiero que creas que digo esto porque tú eres Alfa o yo soy un Omega. Me gustas por ser tú, ¿sabes? Por la forma en que sonríes y tus ojos se iluminan, cómo tu expresión se vuelve amable y cálida al hablarme. Adoro cómo te preocupas por mi en todo momento, y no sólo en los entrenamientos, sino cada vez que nos cruzamos en los pasillos y me preguntas si he desayuno o cómo me encuentro.

El silencio de Aqua continuó, así que él prosiguió.

— Y sé que también te preocupas por Ven o por el maestro Eraqus, pero hay algo que me hace sentir feliz cuando tu atención se enfoca en mí. Con solo ver tu silueta o tus hermosos cabellos azules mi día cambia por completo. Si hay algo de lo que estoy agradecido con el destino y con Kingdom Hearts, es que me permitieron conocerte en esta vida. Aquí y ahora.

Por unos segundos el silencio se mantuvo. Sorprendentemente Terra tenía miedo de levantar la vista y enfrentarla, a pesar de haberse sincerado con ella con todo su corazón. Comenzó a preguntarse si ahora se encontraba disgustada con él, si con esa confesión por fin comprendió que Terra no era más que un arrastrado Omega que le ruega a su Alfa un mínimo de atención para sentirse mejor consigo mismo. ¿Y si comenzaba a odiarlo? ¿Y si a partir de ese momento cambiaba su forma de tratarlo para adoptar una de desprecio? Oh, cómo se estaba arrepintiendo de haber abierto la boca en primer lugar.

Las manos de Aqua se retiraron de entre las suyas y temió lo peor, pero fue sorprendido cuando en cambio fueron reposadas en sus mejillas, levantando por fin su rostro y obligándolo a verla a los ojos. No se animó a decir nada. El rostro de la muchacha se acercó lentamente hacia el suyo, uniéndose en un dulce beso. Fueron dos segundos que Terra no supo cómo reaccionar; no pudo siquiera corresponder o apartarse, simplemente quedarse quieto y con los ojos bien abiertos. Al separarse Aqua le sonrió de esa manera que él tanto adoraba.

— ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decírmelo? —reposó su frente contra la de Terra, de esta manera observando por completo sus bellos ojos azules—. Jamás podría pensar mal de tí Terra. De hecho era yo quien estaba preocupada, después de cómo huiste hoy. Creí que tenía que ver conmigo o más bien con ser Alfa; temía que tuvieras algún repudio por mi, ¿sabes? Un Alfa que tiene problemas para controlarse asustaría a cualquiera. Pero…

Se detuvo un momento para depositar un rápido beso en los labios de Terra.

— Esa promesa que le hice al maestro está grabada en mi corazón. Al inicio fue eso lo que me impulsó a cuidarte, pero al pasarlos años me di cuenta que lo terminé usando como excusa para permanecer a tu lado. Era simplemente por mi propia voluntad que buscaba hacerme más fuerte para protegerte. No proteger a mi compañero Omega, sino al chico que me sonríe todos los días, aquel que me anima a seguir entrenando y aprendiendo, y está siempre al pendiente de cómo me siento. Ese que la vez que me enfermé se quedó en mi cuarto cuidándome toda la semana para terminar enfermo una vez que me curé.

Terra se sonrojó.

— Así que el maestro Eraqus te contó sobre eso… —rió nerviosamente, apartando la vista brevemente.

— El maestro me contó muchas cosas —ella sonrió—. Pero lo más importante es que estoy feliz con poder estar a tu lado si es que me lo permites, Terra.

El joven musitó una sonrisa de felicidad pura pero inmediatamente su rostro se tornó serio. Eso sirvió para lograr disipar la sonrisa de Aqua, quien ahora observaba a su compañero confundida.

— ¿Te-

— Aqua.

La muchacha se sobresaltó un poco por la seriedad en su tono.

— Quiero pedirte algo, desde el fondo de mi corazón —soltó un profundo suspiro antes continuar—. Mi celo aún no acaba, no sé cuándo vendrá otra ola de calor y tampoco sé si el próximo celo será tan intenso como éste. Solo sé que si me marcas… todo esto será soportable. Aqua, quiero que me marques.

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca, su mente luchando en un conflicto interno. Sí le había dicho a Terra que quería protegerlo y ayudarlo en todo, pero ¿marcarlo? Aunque para ella fuese casi una ilusión, una pequeña parte dentro de sí le decía que quizás Terra no lo había pensado lo suficientemente bien. La Marca se trataba de algo permanente después de todo.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó rápidamente, casi con desespero—. Terra, ¿qué tal si te arrepiente? El estar ligado para siempre con alguien como yo…

La sonrisa que adornó el rostro de Terra la hizo callarse lentamente. Era de una sinceridad pura, algo que hizo latir el corazón de Aqua con más intensidad.

— No querría hacerlo con nadie más. Solo contigo Aqua, solo tú.

Prontamente se vio envuelta en un fuerte abrazo. El cuello del portador se encontraba a toda su disposición, claramente buscaba ayudarla con el acto. Escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Terra, sin duda se aproximaba una ola de calor y él no estaba preparado para ello. Se maldijo internamente por dudar tanto. Terra en verdad quería esto, no sólo para terminar con el sufrimiento en su celo, sino porque también quería formar un vínculo con ella para toda la vida. Si él no titubeaba, ¿por qué debería de hacerlo ella?

Finalmente sus colmillos caninos hicieron su aparición. Se posicionó en un lugar donde estaba segura que no le dolería tanto, apartó el cuello de su camiseta para mostrar la piel y finalmente dio la mordida. Oyó a Terra dar quejido de dolor, pero aún así no aflojó el agarre que le hacía al muchacho. Sintió sus músculos relajarse a la par que los contrarios, un escalofrío recorrerla desde la base de la espalda hasta la nuca. El calor llegó de golpe, obligándola a comenzar a respirar cada vez más fuerte por la nariz para intentar calmar la agitación que sentía. El abrazo que la envolvía de repente se hizo más fuerte, así que supuso que Terra debió de sentir lo mismo que ella.

Quizás el haberse unido en una casa ajena perteneciente a una anciana que fue lo suficientemente amable como para invitarles la merienda no era el lugar perfecto, pero ambos sabían que podría ser mucho peor.

Al cabo de unos segundos Aqua pudo saborear sangre y fue entonces que era el momento de detenerse. Soltó el cuello lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar más al pobre muchacho. Lamió la herida sangrante para cerrarlo, observando cómo una oscura marca quedaba en su lugar. Sintiéndose un poco culpable por haberlo hecho sufrir por esos instantes, plantó un suave beso en aquella zona para reconfortarlo. Terra se separó del abrazo para en cambio darle un beso en los labios a su ahora compañera, haciendo este un mucho más duradero que el anterior.

El sonido de pasos adentrándose a la casa los alertó, separándose inmediatamente. Allí en la puerta se encontraba la anciana, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas y riendo por lo bajo.

— Vaya, al parecer sí hice bien en darles su privacidad —ambos se sonrojaron por la vergüenza de haber sido encontrados besándose, pero la mujer no gastó tiempo en entregar el ramo a Terra—. Mis mejores deseos para ustedes dos jovencitos. Que el tiempo los dé una relación tan larga y bella como nos la dio a Richard y a mí.

La joven portadora se apresuró a agradecer el regalo a la vez que Terra dio un último vistazo a la foto en la repisa. Se encontró sonriendo ante la imagen del anciano que no conocía. Pasar toda su vida con Aqua no se oía nada mal.

* * *

El castillo en Tierra de Partida les dio la bienvenida. Ya era casi noche en su mundo, así que lo más probable era que Ventus se encontrara durmiendo y Eraqus en su oficina esperando preocupado la llegada de alguno de ellos.

Aqua hizo desaparecer su armadura para viajar entre mundos, estirando su cuerpo al tocar el suelo de casa. No se lo iba a admitir a su compañero, pero el haberlo buscado por todos esos mundos sin descanso sí que la había agotado físicamente. Terra la observaba desde las escaleras hacia la entrada del castillo, memorizando cada detalle del cuerpo de la muchacha. Todavía quería agradecerle el haber aceptado formar un vínculo con él, pero estaba seguro que ya estaba harta de escucharlo decirlo durante todo el camino de regreso. Ahora ya no necesitaría tomar más de esos supresores ni pasar esas largas noches sufriendo de ese calor que hasta podía sentir cómo lo quemaba por dentro, solamente necesitaría la compañía de su querida Aqua y quizás muchos mimos de por medio. Incluso en ese momento ya se sentía libre del sufrimiento de su actual celo.

Extendió una mano en dirección de la muchacha, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa.

— ¿Vamos?

La portadora le devolvió el gesto. Se apresuró a llegar a su lado y colocarse en el mismo escalón que él. Procedió a dejar su mano sobre la otra, sintiendo cómo prontamente Terra entrelazaba los dedos de ambos.

— Juntos.


End file.
